The Return To Koholint
by Mr.E
Summary: Link washed up on Koholint Island again and now a mysterious villian is destroying the land. The Wind Fish is gone and it's all up to Link to save the planet. That's right, more's at stake than the one island.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games or characters.  
  
A/N: Okay, I've played Link's Awakening DX hundreds of times, but the only others I didn't cheat on and still finished were the new-ish GBC titles. I suck at the N64 ones and I haven't played any other Zelda games so if you want this story to go to other Zelda lands, it'll just be them. I hope you enjoy:  
  
The Return to Koholint  
  
On the way to "Zelda GCN" Link began enter a dark beast of a storm. Lightning was coming down like rain, the falling rain was so thick it felt like Link was underwater, but he kept going. Knowing that people were in need at the new land. This storm reminded him of his trip and escape from Koholint. Thinking of Marin just made him feel like a pile of octorok dung. By leaving that land he had destroyed it. It all seemed too real to be a dream. The smells, the sights, I had to be real! And yet, seeing the Wind Fish proved it all to be a lie. Thanks to Links daydreaming, he was easily picked off by the storms lightning. He barely noticed the 1.83 gigawatts frying him, but did notice when he was leading it into the water. Instantly, he lost consciousness.  
  
**FADES TO BLACK**  
  
As Link reawakens, he saw a semi-remembered land. It was Koholint, but something wrong had happened. First of all, where the Wind Fish's egg once laid was a volcano still erupting. Second, there were monsters everywhere! Sure they were just octoroks and washed-up sea urchins, but he had no weapons or shields. Thinking quickly, Link grabbed some wood from his wrecked ship and used them as a sword and a shield. He easily bludgeoned the octoroks and sea urchins until they disappeared. After that, he had a good amount of Koholint rupees. The best place to go was Made Village. When he got there, it looked like Symmetry Ruins of his own time before he went to the past and settled the volcano. Numerous fire snakes rose from the ground.  
  
Link: Crap!  
  
Link could only run. His weapons were nothing, but wood. The only thing they'd do is feed the snake. Just then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
Madame MeowMeow: Link! Help!  
  
Link, out of pure good soul, ran over to save her. He inevitably saw Madame MeowMeow and her chain-chomps surrounded by fire snakes. Fortunately, there was a short, iron beam sticking out of the rubble of Madame MeowMeow's late house. He grabbed it and went instantly into attack mode. He began to rip through the snakes like tissue paper instead of living tissue. Eventually, all the fire snakes of the area were gone.  
  
Madame MeowMeow: Oh thank god you have returned!  
  
Link: What happened here?  
  
Madame MeowMeow: Well, after you left, some evil man showed up. He was wearing a mask to hide his identity. First, he used magical powers to transformed Mount Tamaranch into a volcano. After this the Wind Fish fled. Also, there's something important the Wind Fish wanted you to know. He told all the villagers that he must flee, but you'd be back to defeat the evil. And for use to tell you that Koholint is actually real. The Wind Fish dreamed it, but it became real when he woke-up. Well, then the evil man began destroying all of Koholint. At first, he destroyed Made and Animal Village leaving the survivors to create refugee camps where he couldn't find us. Caves, temples, and dungeons offered the best protection, but this was exactly what HE wanted. He sent hundreds of monsters to all the protective places. He killed most of the original survivors. Tarin and Marin always seemed to get out soon enough. Until one day Tarin was captured. Marin arranged a trade, her for her father. Knowing from the other prisoners that you were coming back, took the deal. Amazingly he gave up Tarin, probably to give us a false chance. Oh Link; you must save Koholint! If the Wind Fish doesn't return, we have a popsicle's chance in Hell to fix the damage.  
  
Link: But how do I defeat this evil person? Just a few minutes ago I was having trouble with octoroks!  
  
Madame MeowMeow: Well, you see, there are protective items for each land. Essences of Time, Essences of Nature, Holy Precious Stones and Medallions, and for this land, Instruments of the Sirens are the key to over coming evil. You must retrieve the instruments again. They were hidden in the same dungeons as before, but the dungeons themselves have changed.  
  
Link: How do you know so much?  
  
Madame MeowMeow: As well as every land having their own protective items, they have there own copy of the Book of Mudora. In each copy, it writes itself about everything that happens as time shifts, it provides the most information on the land it was assigned into. Sadly, it chooses what certain people are allowed to know. So the name of the evil man is still a mystery.  
  
Link: I must see it! It'll tell me something!  
  
Madame MeowMeow: I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this, but you must know. The evil man has it. He stole it from the last of the refugees. As we speak, he is trying to unravel the mysteries of it so that he can know everything that is, was, and will be. If he does this before you get there with the instruments, all hope for any land will be lost. He'll travel to other lands and break through their book's magical locks. He'll easily rule the world in days. He'll know every attack, retaliate with extreme ease. Not you nor the Wind Fish or probably even the three goddesses will be able to defeat him.  
  
Link: But I need help! I only have some drift wood and a pipe! What happened to my old weapons?  
  
Madame MeowMeow: Thankfully, in preparation for when you'll return, the greatest weapons ever made were created. On the down side., out of amusement, the evil man spread them across the island, mostly in dungeons. All that was found was the perfect shield, but we do have a good sword used by the refugee defenders!  
  
Link: They'll just have to do.  
  
Madame MeowMeow: First, go to the Tail Cave and get the Full Moon Cello!  
  
Link: You're right. The next time I see you, the evil man will be defeated!  
  
Link ran off toward Toronbo Shores in search of the Tail Cave.  
  
Madame MeowMeow: Be careful!  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Tail Cave and the Full Moon Cello

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in anyway. Not even Nintendo Stock!  
  
A/N: Sorry for making chapter 1 sound like the end, it isn't. For more information on the Book of Mudora, go to The Legend of Zelda: The Grand Adventures at: http://www.nintendoland.com/zelda/home.htm Also, I'm writing this story as if there's only one generation of Links and Zeldas and all the games take place on the same planet. Also, when/if you go to The Grand Adventures, I recommend the chat. I may be on as "Ganondork" and "Fred_Bob" so look out for me! And now, for the feature presentation!  
  
THE RETURN TO KOHOLINT: CHAPTER 2  
  
Link had just left Madame MeowMeow in the dust as he raced to the Tail Cave. Knowing that the cave was probably still open, he wouldn't have to trek to find the key. He ended up fighting numerous enemies on the way, but most were pushovers. The rest were defeated and Link recovered a using the fallen hearts. Unfortunately for Link, the cave was sealed tighter than Dethl's eye after Link kicked his butt then repeatedly shot him. Just then, the mysterious owl appeared.  
  
Owl: Link, you've finally arrived. You must venture into the Mysterious Forest and find the key.  
  
Link yells several Hyrulian profanities.  
  
Owl: Holy cow!  
  
The owl flies away with a mixture of anger for being cursed-off, surprised that the Hero of Time had such a mouth on him, and deeply worried that he'd give the finger to the evil being who destroyed the once fair island. As for Link, he had already stopped cursing and had already entered the Mysterious Forest. Within, he fought with anger and hatred of having to go back up and into the stupid Mysterious Forest.  
  
Link: Mysterious my *ss!  
  
He yelled as he sliced through another moblin.  
  
Link: Might as well call it the "Inconvenient Forest"! They should really bulldoze this place and make something!  
  
On the bright side, there wasn't a mystery to solve. Just cut through a couple moblins and get out of there. Which is just what Link did. In a few minutes Link had entered the dungeon and began fighting. With the magical shield he could reflect most attacks and make them hit the enemy that tried to hurt him. Even the moderate sword was doing pretty good. Eventually, found his way to the mini-boss, and the other hidden weapon. It was still Rolling Bones, but now it had numerous separate rollers. Fortunately, Link could jump them. After two hits, Rolling Bones got pissed. He began throwing the rollers. At first sight of this, Link was surprised.  
  
Link: Aw sh*t!  
  
Thankfully, he dogged them and came out victorious and claimed a fairy and the Roc's Wings laid before him.  
  
Link: Must be an upgraded Roc's Cape. Can't wait to try them out!  
  
As Link reached for it, he blacked out to see a magical video that the evil do-er must have wanted him to see.  
  
There was darkness, with Link in the middle. Forever expanding darkness. After what seemed like an eternity of being in the darkest void comprehensible and watching it get darker, an evil purple light began to glow. It grew brighter and brighter until a horseman galloped out of it.  
  
Horseman: We meet again, Hero of Time!  
  
Link remembered that voice.  
  
Link: GANONDORF!  
  
Ganondorf: Of course! You couldn't have expected me not break out of the dark realm. Sure, at first I thought all was lost, but then, another enemy of yours set me free. He made he more powerful than I ever was. It helped me see the darkness in life. He's still with me, the Majora's Mask!  
  
True enough, there was Ganondorf wearing the Majora's Mask, radiating with evil, corrupted power. At first he just wanted to rule the world, now he just wanted to destroy it slowly.  
  
Ganondorf: With the Majora's Mask, I will destroy all. Nothing can stop me!  
  
Link: Your wrong Ganondorf! I will defeat you and save the world from destruction!  
  
Ganondorf: You insolent fool! There's no way to defeat me! Not with all the power of the sages or giants or goddesses or all combined!  
  
Link: As long as I get all the Instruments of the Sirens before you hack into the Book of Mudora, you and that mask will be destroyed! Forget imprisoning you!  
  
Ganondorf: You amuse me thinking that you can win. I'll let you have any item you work for. If you lose, I'll personally keep you alive to see the universe caving in on itself! I'll love to see your face as everything is destroyed!  
  
Link: You sick freak!  
  
Ganondorf simply laughs at this reaction.  
  
Ganondorf: Go ahead! Just try to defeat ME!  
  
With this final remark, Link awoke laying on the floor like he had just recovered from a nightmare of amazing proportions. Clammy, dizzy, and in no condition to move on, he moved on, it's your decision if it was bravely or just stupidly, with the Roc's Wings. Slashing a few monsters helped him recover from the experience, but he could never shake the feeling that Ganondorf was right and all was lost. As he made his way to the boss-room, he barely gave any thought to slashing Moldorm. Though, all his worries were at ease when he grabbed the Full Moon Cello.  
  
Link: This isn't so hard!  
  
Disembodied Voice: Swamp . . . head for the swamp . . ..  
  
With a blinding light, Link was teleported back to the entrance.  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! 


End file.
